


Consequences for your actions

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what’s gotten into you. I really don’t, usually you’re so good for me.” Brooks sighed, threading a hand through Willy’s hair. “You need to understand that your poor action choices costed the team. I won’t tolerate my sub taking bull shit penalties, understand?”</p><p>Willy takes a bad penalty, Brooks punishes him for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences for your actions

**Author's Note:**

> None of the dates are accurate, written where Brooks is William's dom. Takes place in the 2016-2017 season

It was trash. That was the one and only way to describe the game tonight. Sure, they were the Maple Leafs but they were making progress. Last season had gone great when Willy got called up along with all the other young guns and Brooks took him under his wing. They started winning a few games, it brought hope to the franchise. The season ended strong, but their relationship ended stronger. Willy needed someone to look after him, Brooks needed someone to ground him. The kid was sweet, always well behaved and followed orders. It was no surprise he came home with Brooks over the summer and excepted the collar offered to him at the beginning of the season.

Today sucked, though. It was December, everyone was anxious for the Christmas break and they just fell apart tonight. Willy was way off his game, he had taken 2 terrible penalties for slashing and tripping that costed the team the game winning goal. Not to mention snapping at his coach and dom. Brooks was not happy with his sub. At all. 

“Willy, lets go, we’re leaving.” Brooks said in an unwavering tone once the kid was out of his sweaty gear and into his suit.

“No.” He whined. “I want to go hang out with Kappy and Marns.”

“Now, William.” Brooks put a hand on Willy’s neck, grasping his collar.

“Fuck you.” He mumbled under his breath, brow furrowing as he was dragged out of the arena. 

“Enough. Get in the car. Not a word till we get home, understand?” Brooks said firmly.

“Yes, sir.”

The drive was mostly silent, Brooks shooting Willy harsh glares any time he tried to speak. He needed to focus on how he was going to punish his sub. His behavior and attitude was unacceptable and he needs to know that.

“Willy, I want you to go inside, take off your jacket then kneel on your cushion in the living room.” Brooks said once he pulled into the driveway.

“Fine.” He grumbled, slamming the car door and marching up the path to the front door, leaving out the proper title he is to address his dom by.

Brooks set a hand on the small of Willy’s back but was surprised when he jerked away from it.

“Fuck off.” He mumbled, still loud enough for his dom to hear. “Hey!” Willy squawked as Brooks landed a hard and stinging swat to his ass in reprimand.

“You’re done. Get inside. Now.” He grabbed the back of Willy’s collar, forcing him inside. “Kneel.”

Willy reluctantly complied, pulling his jacket off and dropping onto his knees on the cushion in front of the couch. Brooks grabbed a water from the kitchen feeling the need to cool down before punishing his sub.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you. I really don’t, usually you’re so good for me.” Brooks sighed, threading a hand through Willy’s hair. “You need to understand that your poor action choices costed the team. I won’t tolerate my sub taking bull shit penalties, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Willy spoke to the ground.

“You’re attitude was unacceptable to me, your coach, and your teammates. There is no reason for you to act like a complete brat no matter how upset you are. If something is making you mad, talk to me about it. You need to quit being mouthy and disrespectful, got it?” Willy remained silent, jaw set and eyes focused on the floor, attitude obvious in his body language. “Willy, answer me.” Nothing. “Now.”

“What.” He looked up defiant. 

“That’s it.” Brooks said, tugging Willy by the wrist so he was standing and undid his belt, pulling the kids pants and briefs down to his ankles.

“Hey!” Willy flailed, kicking his limbs in protest as Brooks bent him over his lap.

“You’re being punished for your attitude, behaviour, and actions around the team. I expect you to accept your punishment like the good boy you are.”

Willy let out a yelp at the first stinging slap to his bottom. He began to kick his legs, squirming on Brooks’ lap trying to get away from the squats.

“Hold. Still.” Brooks punctuated each word with a hard slap to the center of Willy’s ass, eliciting a whimper from the little Swede.

Brooks continued to pepper Willy’s bottom with spanks, turning it a blazing shade of pink. His sobs were still audible over the slaps to his bottom.

“Willy, can you tell me why you took the penalties that you did today? You understand that your impulsive actions costed the team the game.” Brooks said, pausing in his slaps and resting a gentle hand on Willy’s red bottom.

“I-I don’t know. I’m sorry, sir.” Willy choked out through sobs.

“Tomorrow at practice you are going to apologies for your penalties and to coach for mouthing off to him.” Brooks continued with more swats, causing Willy to break into another round of sobs and whimpering.

“Shh, shh, you’re done now.” Brooks soothed once he had decided Willy’s punishment was over. He pulled up his briefs, leaving the kid’s pants kicked to the floor, and gently maneuvered him to sit on his lap.

“I’m s-sorry I was so bad.” Willy cried, curling into his dom’s chest.

“I know you are, baby. You’re forgiven, you took your punishment so well.” Brooks sighed, rubbing a hand up and down Willy’s shaking back, pulling him into his chest.

Sometimes Willy just needed this; comfort and kisses and being cuddles on Brooks’ lap.

“Hey, lets get you into bed ok?” Brooks said, pulling Willy from his chest and tilting his chin up to give him a sweet kiss. Willy pushed into it, sliding his tongue into Brooks’ mouth and climbing higher on his lap. “C’mon, bed. We have practice tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Willy said. Brooks tapped his hip to move him off his lap as he tried to stand up but Willy just wrapped his legs around his waist, not letting go. Brooks was carrying the Swede when he stood up, not that he had a problem with it. Willy immediately used this new leverage to get another kiss.

He carried his sub upstairs and set him down on the bed. Willy was half asleep and useless as Brooks undid the buttons of his shirt and wrestled him into sweat pants to sleep in. After stripping out of his own clothing and into a pair of sweats, Brooks pulled back his fluffy comforter so Willy could crawl into it. 

As soon as Brooks got in the other side of the bed, Willy latched to him like a fucking octopus. Their feet and legs were tangled together, Willy’s hands clutching Brooks’ bicep and ribs. It was cute.

“Goodnight, William.” He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and pulling him closer, nestled against his chest.

“G’night.”

“I love, you. I’m sorry I had to punish you today but I’m glad you learned your lesson.” Brooks brought his hands up to thread through Willy’s soft blond hair, pushing it from his face and kissing his forehead. It was important subs felt loved.

“I did. I love you, too.” Was the last thing Willy said before drifting to sleep in his dom’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
